interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
16of21 Richard Zygrazat
Richard Zygrazat Age 5: "Mommy and Daddy let me pick my own clothes! I want a fluffy pink tu-tu!" Age 6: "But I don't like toy cars - can't I play with Cassidy's Barbies instead?" Age 7: "Peeing standing up just feels strange." Age 8: "I'm a pretty, pretty princess!" Age 8: "Richard is a stupid name... I wonder what my name would have been if I was a girl? Rachel? That sounds so much prettier..." Age 9: "I can't stop crying... Daddy keeps telling me to "man up." What's that supposed to mean?" Age 9: "Why couldn't I just have been born a girl? Life would be so much easier..." Age 10: "I'm not in my closet, why does Uncle Jack keep saying I'm in the closet? I'm in my room..." Age 10: "Maybe boys and girls are different like people say... but it's not a very big difference." Age 11: "I'm so afraid of class ending - what if Marco and the others follow me home from school again? I'm so afraid they're going to hurt me!" Age 13: "I feel so out of control... why do I have to be so different?" Age 13: "Why can't I wear a dress for graduation?" Age 13: "How do you know if you're not gay unless you actually tried it?" Age 14: "I wore the prettiest dress I could find to the dance... But nobody would dance with me..." Age 15: "I'm not gay because I like women's breasts. In fact, I wish I had a pair of breasts!" Age 16: "I'm pretty cute. I mean handsome. I mean hot. I mean beautiful..." Age 16: "God, Jason looks so hot in his gym shorts... too bad he's a total asshole." Age 16: "No one thinks it's weird when a girl is a tom-boy... so why isn't there an alternative?" Age 17: "The principal is so stupid. Doesn't he understand that I'm a girl and should be using the girls' washroom? I don't see how my body parts matter in this..." Age 18: "I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag. I call it freedom of expression." Age 18: "Well now that high school's over, maybe things will get better?" Age 19: "I am manly. I lift weights in a see through shirt. What? It's not that gay..." Age 20: "I'll just take enough to see what if feels like... if it's too bad then I won't buy any more. I'm not looking to hurt anyone, just have a little fun!" Age 20: "Who are these two guys in my bed? I think I may have drunk too much last night... Age 21: "I always get the pin. I pitch but I certainly don't catch." Age 22: "I think I'd make a great cop! I could protect people like me." Age 22: "I lift things up and put things down." Age 22: "Officer Zygrazat! People will have to respect me now!" Age 23: "This undercover work is getting far too touch to resist the constant temptations..." Age 25: "I can't believe I let my perversions jeopardize this job - I guess I'm not fit to be a cop anymore..." Age 26: "I can't believe they let me write off my sex change as a business expense. At least now I'm a beautiful woman like I was always meant to be!" Age 26: "I can't believe this is really going to happen! Finally my body will match my soul." Age 26: "Marco was in the closet all along? I never had a clue..." Age 27: "The best of every world. One of each with a boyfriend and a girlfriend. I may have lost my job as a cop but I've found true love." Age 27: "I can't let my girlfriend find out about my boyfriend! Why am I always being pulled in two directions?" Age 27: "Kelly's cheating on me. I saw the pregnancy test in the trash in the bathroom. Lord knows it can't be mine." Age 28: "I'll stand by her no matter what. Love knows no bounds." Age 28: "You have got to be kidding me... breast cancer? First the pregnancy and now breast cancer?!" Age 29: "That black van has been following me all day! Is Kelly spying on me?" Age 29: "That black van looks mighty familiar... I think I saw it the other day too, idling outside the house."